


A Hard Day's Night

by MadBadSeason (seasonofthegeek)



Series: Love Him, Love You, Plus Them Too [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Light Bondage, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/MadBadSeason
Summary: This story takes place almost two months after "Learning the Ropes".Adrien has moved to New York alone and neither he nor Marinette are dealing with the separation well.





	A Hard Day's Night

“Relax, M,” Alya cooed, kissing the inside of her thigh. “We’re going to make you feel all better.”

Marinette let her head fall back against the pillows and Nino leaned down to kiss her gently. Marinette whimpered as Alya slid her tongue along the seam of her lower lips. Nino palmed one her breasts, softly rubbing his thumb across the nipple.

“I miss him,” she whispered.

“I know,” Nino sighed and nuzzled her neck. “I do too.” 

“I had to let him go…” Her words trailed off into a quiet moan as Alya continued her gentle exploration.

Nino frowned against her skin but pressed kisses along her throat. Marinette shuddered as Alya wrapped her hands around her thighs, spreading her open wider. She sucked Marinette’s clit between her lips and the other woman cried out.

“Nino, I think she needs you,” Alya said, pulling back. “Do you want Nino to help you forget for a minute, M?” She punctuated her questions with a broad stroke of her tongue.

Marinette made a choked sound and Alya sat up, brows furrowing. Nino pulled Marinette into his arms and Alya crawled up the bed to join them, pressing herself against Marinette’s side.

“I’m sorry,” Marinette gasped, tears leaking. “I’m trying. I just—“

“Shhhhh,” Alya soothed, her arm sliding across Marinette’s bare stomach. “This wasn’t about us. We wanted to make you feel better.”

“You don’t need to do anything you aren’t ready for, Mari,” Nino added, kissing her cheek. “We’re here for you no matter what.”

“I feel like a part of me has been ripped away,” she sobbed, turning into Nino’s chest. He wrapped his arms around her and Alya sandwiched Marinette between them, bringing a hand up to run through her hair. “I know this is my fault. I know I told him to go.” She gasped for air then as if her own words had hurt her.

“You could call him,” Alya began.

“No,” Marinette shook her head. “If I heard his voice, I would…it’s better this way. I can’t leave Paris. My family, my friends, my career…” She swallowed hard. “He’s never going to forgive me.”

“Adrien loves you,” Nino said softly. “He didn’t want you doing something you weren’t ready for.”

“You didn’t see his face when I told him I wasn’t moving with him, Nino. It’s been weeks since he left and I can still see it when I close my eyes.” She wiped at her eyes. “I have no right to be this upset.”

“Just because you had to make a hard decision doesn’t make your feelings any less valid,” Alya assured her, giving her a comforting squeeze.

Marinette sniffled. “I think I’m going to go take a bath if you don’t mind, Nino.”

He kissed her forehead and moved to get off the bed. “Not at all. Let us know if you need anything.”

Marinette nodded and padded out of the room. Nino settled back down beside Alya and she immediately filled the spot Marinette had vacated. “You’re worried about her.”

“Adrien has been gone over a month now and she’s not handling it very well at all,” he sighed. 

“Have you talked to him?”

“Yeah, he doesn’t sound any better off. I don’t think New York suits him.”

Alya shivered. “I’ve never wanted to love anyone like that.”

“What do you mean?”

“That all-consuming kind of love, you know? Can’t eat, can’t sleep, can’t function…it seems awful.”

“I guess I can see what you mean,” he said, pursing his lips. “I don’t think all love has to be like that though.”

Alya looked at him, a small smile playing on her lips. “No, I don’t think it does.” She ran her hand up his bare chest. “You know, it does seem a shame for us to be naked and in bed and let the opportunity go to waste.”

Nino grinned at her and glanced back towards the door.

“Do you think she’d mind?”

“No, I’ll probably close the door though so we don’t interrupt her bath.” He got out of bed once more and softly shut the door. When he turned back to the bed, Alya was up on her hands and knees, smirking. “Did you have something in mind?” he laughed, grabbing a condom from the nightstand.

“I love it when you take me from behind,” she shrugged. “Thought I would cut out the unnecessary rearranging.”

“How very efficient,” he mused, circling the bed. 

“I strive to be efficient.”

“And sexy,” Nino murmured, stroking his fingers against her. Alya sighed and canted her hips to give him more access. Nino smiled and spread her open with one hand, brushing his thumb across her clit with the other. She hummed appreciatively. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Me too. I like being here.”

“I like having you here.” He leaned forward and pressed an open-mouthed kiss against her and she shuddered as his tongue pressed between her lower lips. “I wish you were here more,” he added, pulling back.

“I’ll move my stuff in today,” she sighed as one of Nino’s fingers sunk into her.

“I’ll make some room in my closet.”

Alya giggled breathlessly as Nino added another finger. “Damn, you’re so good at this.”

“If you lived here, I could do this to you every day.”

“Don’t tempt me, Lahiffe.”

He removed his fingers and fiddled with the condom, rolling it down his shaft. He crawled up onto the bed and grabbed her hips tightly. He pressed the tip of his cock against her and draped himself over her back. “What do you think I’m trying to do, Cesaire?” He eased into her and Alya’s head dropped forward.

“Fuck,” she whispered. “You fight dirty.”  
_________________________________

Marinette felt like her heart was going to jump right out of her chest as her phone began to ring again. She looked at Adrien’s picture flashing on her screen. This was the third call in five minutes, but she couldn’t bring herself to answer it. She knew if she heard his voice, the carefully reconstructed pieces of her heart would shatter all over again. 

The call mercifully ended and Marinette breathed a sigh of relief, sinking down into the bubbles again. Nino’s phone immediately began to ring loudly from down the hall, the song Adrien had picked out himself for his ringtone bouncing off the walls.

“Shit,” she whispered. She heard the ringing stop for a few seconds and then begin again. Apparently Nino was too busy to answer the phone. Hopefully it would stay that way.

She looked down at her own phone and saw a new voicemail. The little voice in the back of her head told her not to answer it. She hit play.

“Marinette, please call me back. Please.” Adrien’s voice had the lost quality it always took on after he spent too long with his father. “I need to talk to you right now. Please call me.” There was silence for a few seconds and then the voicemail ended.

Another voicemail popped up as soon as the first one ended. “I need to know that you’re okay. If you…I know this is over but…fuck…” She heard him inhale sharply and the message cut off.

The sound of Alya’s phone ringing softly in the next room drifted into the bathroom. Marinette clamped a hand over her mouth, tears beginning to fall and shoulders shaking. Why couldn’t he leave her alone? It hurt too much to think about him. She was trying to let him go. She was trying to move on.

Her phone began to buzz again, Nathaniel’s face appearing on her screen. “Hel…hello?”

“Call him back now,” he growled.

“Nath—“

“I mean it, Marinette. He has to be fucking desperate to call me looking for you. Call him back,” he said angrily. “You’re better than this.”

“I’m scared,” she whispered.

“I can’t do this with you. We’ll talk soon.” The line went dead and she looked down at her phone numbly. 

The screen lit up again and Adrien smiled sleepily up at her from the screen, his hair mussed and soft. She took a deep breath and pushed the green button. “Hi,” she whispered.

“Marinette?! Shit, Marinette,” he breathed reverently. “Mari…”

Marinette couldn’t reply, tears still running in a steady stream down her face. 

“Where are you? I need to see you.”

“Please don’t,” she whispered. “I…I can’t…”

“I’m here. I’m back. Please, please,” he begged. “I’m back for you. Please let me see you.”

“You’re back?”

“I’m not going anywhere again, I promise,” he replied, voice desperate. “Please come home.”

Marinette choked back a sob. Home. He was her home. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”  
_____________________________________

The condo door was thrown open and Adrien was moving towards her before Marinette could finish paying the driver. His arms wrapped around her from behind and Marinette released a breath of relief as the car pulled away. 

“You’re here,” he sighed into her hair. “You’re really here.”

She turned in his arms and her face fell. “Oh, Adrien…” His cheeks were hollow and dark circles sank in below his eyes. Marinette touched his cheek and he melted into it, his whole face relaxing. 

“Father said I was worthless to him like this in New York so he sent me back here.”

“Let’s go inside,” she suggested, taking his hand.   
_____________________________________

“Did you get enough?” Marinette asked, gesturing to his empty plate. 

Adrien nodded and Marinette stood to clear the dishes. He held onto her hand for a moment before reluctantly letting it go, keeping his eyes on her as she moved to the sink.

“I’m not going to disappear,” she said quietly with her back to him.

“Sorry,” he apologized, looking down only enough that he could still watch her through his eyelashes.

Marinette rinsed off the dishes and tossed the delivery containers. She turned around, leaning against the counter. “It worries me that you didn’t take care of yourself.”

“I missed you too much, and honestly, there didn’t seem much of a point.” His brows knitted together. “And it worked out, didn’t it? Father sent me back.”

“Adrien,” Marinette closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “You can’t just…it scares me you let it get to this point. Your clothes are hanging off of you. Part of me feels like this is my fault and I—“

He stood and crossed the room, hugging her to him. “Please don’t be mad.”

“I’m not mad. That’s not…” she trailed off, hugging him back. “I’m so happy to have you back here. I can’t even process how happy I am, but this isn’t healthy.”

“I know that,” he whispered. 

“I need to be able to trust you to take care of yourself. I can’t be—“ Marinette cut herself off when she felt him tense against her. “Why don’t we go get some rest? I need to call Nino and let him know I won’t be coming back tonight.”

“Are you going to move back in?” He took her hand as she led them back down the hallway to the living room.

“I need a little time to think.” She fished her phone out of her purse and they went back down the hall to the bedroom. “We probably need to put fresh sheets on the bed.”

“I did. When you said you would come, I…just in case,” he said softly. 

Marinette studied his face and nodded. She called Nino and walked across the room. “Hey, just wanted to let you know I’m not coming home tonight so you wouldn’t worry.”

“You with Adrien?”

“Yeah.”

She could almost hear Nino smile over the line. “We kinda figured that when your room was empty and I listened to the five voicemails he left me and the two he left for Al.”

Marinette looked back at Adrien who was watching her from the edge of the bed. “We’ll need to talk.”

There was a murmur from the other end and then Nino said, “We could do brunch tomorrow. Bring over some stuff if that sounds good.”

“Is Alya staying with you?”

“Yes,” Alya chimed in happily.

Marinette chuckled and caught Adrien’s eye. “Brunch tomorrow?” He nodded and she gave Nino her attention again. “That sounds good to us.”

“Should I call Nathaniel?” he asked hesitantly.

“Maybe.” Marinette bit her lip. “We need to figure all of this out.”

“Chloe’s with him. I’ll let her know,” Alya said. “She’ll make sure he doesn’t act like an asshole.”

“Thanks, guys. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Love you, Mari.”

“Love you too, Ninny. And love you, Al.” She ended the call. “It will be nice to see everyone tomorrow, won’t it?”

“Sure,” Adrien answered nonchalantly but Marinette could see the truth. He was sitting up too straight and his fingers were digging into his knees to the point of mottling the skin of his knuckles.

“Tell me what you need,” she urged, moving back to him. 

“You,” he breathed.

“Did you unpack our things?”

“Yes, my Lady.”

Marinette smiled down at him fondly and danced her fingers into his hair. “My sweet kitty.” Something in Adrien snapped and he slumped in relief. “You were feeling neglected, weren’t you?”

“I’m sorry. I was afraid…I didn’t know if you would want me anymore.”

She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his head. “Don’t apologize for how you feel. I’m going to take care of you now, okay? Let’s get you out of these clothes.”

“Thank you,” he whispered as she took the hem of his shirt in her hands and lifted it over his head. He let her slide his pants down to his ankles and then she slipped her hands beneath the elastic of his briefs and slid them down as well, stopping to place a soft kiss on the tip of him. Adrien’s knees wobbled and he swelled before her.

“Oh, sweetheart,” she sighed. “I’m so sorry.”

“I couldn’t…I couldn’t bring myself to take care—“ Adrien cried out as Marinette took him in her mouth, gently sucking as she moved back. He dug his fingernails into his palms to keep from pulling her head closer to him. Marinette pulled back so just the tip sat between her lips and blinked up at him. Adrien’s chest heaved as he looked down at her. She moved back so he slid completely out and he whimpered. 

“Bring me everything you want me to use on you tonight,” she instructed, standing up. “Every single thing and I’ll decide what we’ll do.”

He looked at her with wide eyes and swallowed thickly before scooting past her to the other side of the bed. Marinette took her time undressing, folding her clothes and laying them on top of the dresser. When she turned around, Adrien stood by the bed with his collar in place and cuffs on his wrists. His face was naked with longing, a fine tremor moving down his spine. 

Marinette glanced over the items laid out on the bed without giving Adrien attention. She ran a finger along the pink strap-on and then the anal plug. She smiled at the spreader bar and the small vibrators she favored. “Safe word?” she asked without turning.

“Butterfly,” he croaked.

“Go over to the closet and stand with your back to the doors.”

He obeyed and she followed him. She took his right wrist, placing a kiss on the inside of the cuff and held it up to connect it to the hanging straps that had been left in place with the rest of the furniture during his move. She gave his left hand the same treatment and tightened them so his arms were as straight as she could get them. 

“Is that okay?”

“Yes,” he sighed happily, eyes sliding shut.

Marinette took the opportunity to look him over. He had lost too much weight in the weeks they had been apart. His ribs weren’t straining against his skin but she could see more of them than made her comfortable. She looked down at herself and realized she may not be judging him fairly. She had begun to wear a belt with her jeans so they wouldn’t slide off her hips since he left.

“My gorgeous kitty,” she purred, moving in to lick a line along the collar around his neck. Adrien shivered as she ran her hands up his sides. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I missed you too.”

“I can tell,” she teased, wrapping her hand around the base of his cock. Adrien hissed and Marinette smiled. “I saw you chose the strap-on. I know that means you want me to fuck you, but does it also mean you don’t plan on fucking me with this?” She gave his erection a little jerk and Adrien moved forward with it with a groan. “Because I have to admit, that would make me very sad.”

“I want to.”

Marinette leaned forward and nipped at his bottom lip. “You want to what, Adrien?”

“I want to be inside you.”

She moved closer to him and straddled one of his legs, pressing herself against him. “I want that too,” she breathed in his ear. “I want you to fill me up in every possible way.” Adrien’s breathing picked up as Marinette rubbed herself against his thigh. “I want to be so full of your cum that it drips out of me every time I move.”

“Fuck,” he panted.

“I know,” she smiled, cheeks going pink. “That was really dirty, wasn’t it? I’m actually a little embarrassed.”

Adrien chuckled breathlessly. “I know I keep saying it but I missed you so much.”

“Would you like to hear my plan for the night, Kitty?”

“Yes, my Lady.”

She lifted herself off of him and kissed the tip of his nose. “First, I want to cuff you to the headboard and ride you hard. Then I’m going to feed you the ice cream left over from dinner. We’ll decide where you’ll eat it from when we get to that point,” she winked. “And then I want to attach your leash to this pretty little collar and hold it while you take me from behind.” She walked her fingers up his chest. “We’ll probably need to sleep a bit after that, but I fully intend for you to wake up with some part of me on your cock. Does that sound okay to you?”

“Hell yes,” he breathed. 

“Are you ready to get started or would you like to stay here for a bit?”

“I want your plan. All of it.”

“Good kitty.”  
___________________________________________

“Don’t you dare stop,” Marinette moaned, tugging on the leash.

Adrien gasped and dug his fingers into her hips, pounding into her. He leaned forward as much as he could while keeping up the pace and Marinette continued to pull the leash tighter. He groaned as she clenched around him. The pink-jeweled anal plug kept catching his attention when he glanced down, reminding him of the heavy weight of his own as he slammed himself into her over and over again.

“Do you like this, mon minou?”

“Yes, my Lady” he panted.

“And who do you belong to?”

“You, you, you,” he chanted, beginning to lose his rhythm. “Always you.”

Marinette mewled, dropping her head down as Adrien reached around the front to run his fingers over her clit. “Do you want to come?”

“Please,” he begged, tweaking her.

“Fuck,” she groaned. “Come for me, Adrien. Fill me up.”

He cried out his release, continuing to pump into her even after he was finished. She sighed, loosening her grip on the leash. He softened, sliding out of her and they both collapsed on the bed. Adrien crawled up so he could be eye-to-eye with Marinette and she kissed him softly. “You’re really home.”

“I’m never leaving you again.”

She smiled sadly. “You always say that.”

“Marry me.”

Marinette’s eyes widened. “What?”

Adrien propped himself up. “Marry me, Marinette. Please. We’ll be together forever.”

“Adrien, wait, we need to talk about…” She trailed off as his face fell, his model mask sliding into place as he looked back up at her. 

“I understand,” he whispered. 

“Yes.”

Marinette watched as a war began behind his eyes. “Yes?”

“I’ll marry you, Adrien Agreste,” she sighed happily, cupping his cheek. “I’ll marry the hell out of you.”

“Really?”

Marinette looked into his hopeful eyes, brimming with happiness and knew there was no limit to what she would do to keep him.

**Author's Note:**

> In the next installment, I want to touch on what happened between Adrien and Nathaniel in "Learning the Ropes" and what Adrien and Marinette marrying and Nino and Alya possibly moving into together will mean for the group.
> 
> Also, there will be lots of sex. ;)


End file.
